My Diary, My life
by Jamincillo
Summary: Este es el diario de una persona, que conforme vayan leyendo se daran dando cuenta de quien es. Un diario revelador de una persona que nos ha intrigados. Descubranlo!
1. Agosto, 1970

iEste es mi segundo fan fic y espero que les guste.  
  
Obviamente los personajes no son de mi propiedad (que envidia) así que solo escribo para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos. /i  
  
ies el diario de una persona, que conforme vayan leyendo se Irán dando cuenta de quien es e Irán descubriendo secretos, sentimientos, pensamientos de esta persona que a muchos nos ha intrigado su vida. /i  
  
bCapitulo 1: Agosto, 1970. /b  
  
b~6 de Agosto de 1970~/b  
  
Espero confiarte todo, espero que seas mi amigo. Carezco de amigos, en realidad, no tengo amigos y no tengo a quien confiarle mis secretos, a quien llorarle, a quien sonreírle. Y espero que tu me puedas comprender.  
  
En realidad, no se como empezar o que decirte. Hay tanto por decirte. Creo que debo empezar buscándote un nombre. Creo que te llamare, Anthony, si, como mi abuelo. Bueno. ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Me levante demasiado temprano. Aunque parecía como que no recordaron que lo era puesto que mis padres ni abrazo me dieron. Bueno, al menos recibí este diario de mi hermanita Jenny, que parece ser la única que me comprende ¿qué hago mal? No se. Pero a veces tengo ganas de desaparecer, de... ir a otro lado.  
  
Pero, eso no importa. Ahora tengo un muy buen amigo, y ese eres tu.  
  
b~8 de Agosto de 1970~ /b  
  
Hola querido Anthony: Ayer no estaba de humor, o mejor dicho, estaba triste, y no vine a visitarte. No te preocupes, lo de siempre. Mi padre que me grita una y otra vez y me hace saber que lo tengo decepcionado y que soy un imbecil. No entiendo que hago mal! ¿qué tengo? ¿por qué me odia?... oh Anthony. ¿me comprendes? Creo que nadie me puede comprender. Y lo peor es que no se que sentir hacia mi papa, siento coraje, resentimiento, odio, pero a la vez, lo quiero! ¿qué es de mi vida? ¿entiendes porque a veces quiero desaparecer?  
  
Quisiera largarme a Hogwarts, quizás ahí encontraría otro amigo aparte de mi y mi vida mejoraría, no tendría que soportar los gritos y golpes de mi padre. Aunque a mi hermanita, aunque este chiquita, si me llegara ir a Hogwarts la extrañaría mucho. Al menos, parece ser que es la única que me quiere. ¿Mi mama? Es muy indiferente conmigo, no me pega, no me regaña, pero no me dirige la palabra ¿acaso así son todas las mamas? ¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer esta vida? Dímelo Anthony, dímelo.  
  
b~ 9 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
Hola Anthony. Hoy nada importante ha sucedido. Y tenia ganas de visitarte así que aquí estoy. No solo están los amigos para las desgracias, también para los días lindos, y hoy es un día lindo. Aunque nada extraordinario me haya sucedido al menos no he tenido que salir regañado por papá.  
  
Me gustaría que tu me contaras de mi vida, lastima que eso sea imposible.  
  
Bueno, me despido querido Anthony.  
  
Espero mañana platicar contigo.  
  
b~ 10 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
¡Estoy feliz! ¿a que no adivinas que sucedió? Eso¡¡ lo tan esperado por mi. Me llego la carta para ir a Hogwarts!. Seguro que mi vida cambiara, espero hacer muchos amigos, tener buenas calificaciones, pasear ay¡¡ estoy tan ilusionado, pero no creas que te voy a dejar contigo. Te prometo que toda mi vida te llevare y serás mi mas intimo amigo y te contare todo, absolutamente todo.  
  
Espero pronto ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles, mi varita¡ mi mascota!, no sabes que bien se siente tener una buena noticia¡¡ ¿ en que casa crees que me seleccione el sombrero seleccionador?  
  
La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Mi abuelo me dijo que había pertenecido a Ravenclaw, aunque no creo que vaya a esa. Lastima que mi abuelo haya muerto. Lo extraño tanto, sus consejos, sus platicas. Desde que murió me he quedado tan solo, bueno, con Jenny, pero es muy pequeña para comprenderme.  
  
b~ 13 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
¡estos días se me han hecho enternos! No puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hogwarts, en pensar en que ya seré un mago! En que dejare de vivir aquí y dejare de soportar gritos y golpes, en que podré hacer amigos, en que aprenderé... ¡Quiero que estos días se me pasen rápido! Muy rápido. ¿Cómo será Hogwarts? ¿Los profesores? ¿ En que casa quedare? ¿Haré muchos amigos? No puedo dejar de preguntarme una y otra vez estas y otras preguntas. Sueño en Hogwarts, pienso en Hogwarts...  
  
Ay Anthony, estoy tan contento!.  
  
b~ 15 de Agosto de 1970 ~ /b  
  
Sus comentarios no me afectan. Claro que no. Ahora que se que iré a Hogwarts, no me debilitare por eso.  
  
Por la mañana, en el desayuno. Me dijo que no tenia caso que fuera a Hogwarts. Que soy un imbecil, que no podría aprender nada y que seguramente no tendría amigos. Todo se desato cuando derrame el vaso de leche. Un error lo comete cualquiera. Y aunque me duelen sus comentarios, y aunque me duele que no me quiere. Esto, me ayudara a seguir adelante.  
  
b~ 18 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
¿Sabes? Cada día estoy mas convencido de que mi padre no me quiere. Nunca un cariño, un beso, una caricia, un comentario, un "te quiero". NO, SIEMPRE, EN CAMBIO UN GOLPE, UNA OFENSA, UN "ERES UN IMBECIL". Que se vaya al diablo, tan solo me quedan unos cuantos días de infierno.  
  
Y mi vida cambiara, estoy seguro.  
  
Cada día deseo mas estar en Hogwarts.  
  
Cada día deseo tener un amigo de verdad. No nos hagamos tontos, eres mi amigo, pero nunca me pondrás consolar, abrazar, contar tus penas, es mas, ni siquiera me escuchas. Necesito un amigo de verdad, que seguramente encontrare en Hogwarts. Pero los comentarios de ese maldito hombre no me afectaran, me entran por un oído y me salen por el otro.  
  
b~ 19 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
Discúlpame si ayer te ofendí. Espero que me comprendas, estaba enojado, estoy confundido. Pero tu sabes hasta donde puede llegar el hombre cuando esta nervioso y enfurecido.  
  
b~ 22 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
Querido Anthony.  
  
Cada día se acerca mas el día de ingresar en Hogwarts. No imaginas como lo ansió. Mañana iré al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis cosas, iré con la vecina puesto que el señor que es mi papa dice que estará ocupado, mejor. Así no tendré que hacer el ridículo delante de tantos magos, cuando trate de bajarme el autoestima con sus comentarios hirientes.  
  
Estoy muy entusiasmado en ir al Callejón Diagon.  
  
b~ 23 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
Pues por fin. Hoy me levante muy temprano, me duche y me dirigí a la casa de la vecina. Su hijo Ulises va en cuarto grado.  
  
me compre de todo, aunque con muy poco dinero, pero el bastante para los libros, la varita y el caldero. Lastima que no ajuste para una mascota, se me antojaba tanto una lechuza. Encontré a muchos magos y magas en el Callejón Diagon, es alucinarte. Algunos de ellos también comenzaran en Hogwarts, y no dudo que alguno de ellos, vaya a ser mi amigo.  
  
b~ 27 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
No creas que me he olvidado de ti. Pero en esta semana han pasado muchas cosas. Le di una hojeada a todos los libros. Están muy anchos! Y me pelee con mi papa, aunque no es variedad por primera vez le dije lo que pensaba de el. Estaba furioso y harto de que siempre me dijera lo mismo, y se lo dije, y se lo reproche en su cara, recuerdo como estaba tan impresionado cuando se lo decía -maldito, mocoso mal criado - pero estoy acostumbrado. Ahora si se lo dije, me atreví. Le dije que el no tenia derecho a insultarme, que estaba peor, y que me alegraba de largarme a Hogwarts, lejos de el, donde no lo pudiera ver y soportar. Y me decepcionaba ser su hijo. Valió la pena los golpes que recibí por eso, pero al menos ahora siento mi conciencia tranquila de que ya le dije lo que pienso. Jenny escucho todo, y se fue muy triste a su cuarto, pero yo trate de consolarla. Le explique, pero, me da lastima, es muy chica para ver semejantes cosas.  
  
b~ 30 de Agosto de 1970 ~/b  
  
¡Por fin mi querido Anthony! Ha llegado el momento, estoy ansioso. Mañana es mi gran partida a Hogwarts. Me voy con la vecina al anden 9 y ¾ no pude dormir ayer y ni creo poder dormir ahora ¡estoy feliz!.  
  
Mi vida por fin cambiara. 


	2. Septiembre, 1970

MENSAJE DEL AUTOR  
  
Mensaje de Jamincillo a todo el pueblo que lee mi fic :P  
  
Esta aquí el segundo capitulo de mi segundo fan fic "My diary, My life", espero que les haya gustado, y por favor déjenme reviews para continuar y saber que es lo que opinan de mi fic!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews!  
  
En este capitulo básicamente se revela de quien es el diario, aunque no se da nombre es algo mas obvio (y mas para los que ya leyeron el quinto libro) pero como no se da nombre pues entonces no esta 100% revelado, aunque pueden seguir opinando quien creen que es.  
  
Pd: he querido poner en negritas los días para que se resalte mas, pero no se, si alguien lo sabe por favor me lo hace saber.  
  
CONTESTACIONES A LOS REVIEWS: (3)  
  
Moonyta: Me alegra que te este gustando mi fan fic. Y si lo continuare, aunque todavía no se cuantos capítulos tendrá pero va para muchitos. Pues es toda la vida de este personaje, aunque. Si lo sigo haciendo por meses terminare como con 150 capítulos :P así que lo resumiré tantito. Me gustaría que me hicieras saber de quien crees que sea el diario. Y muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por dejarme review. Hasta Luego.  
  
Seamus: Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, me agrada que te este gustando mi fan fic. Y bueno, claro que no te voy a decir si es de Snape o no el diario, pero sigue poniendo de quien crees que es. Es el chiste.  
  
Hasta Luego.  
  
Alice: Pirrurris ¬¬ No te voy a decir quien es! Ha lo tendrás que descubrir tu ok? Jaja... Bueno, que bien que te este gustando mi fan fic, aquí esta el segundo capitulo ^_^ y espero que pronto este el tercero. Y gracias por echarme porras.  
  
Besos, nos vemos!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ 1 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
¡Por fin! Estoy feliz Anthony.  
  
Ahora ya estamos en Hogwarts! Es maravilloso, nunca me lo imagine así, con tanta gente, tan grande, tan hermoso! Seguro que me divertiré como nunca.  
  
Recuerdo muy bien cuando una profesora con un gorro muy grande y cara de enojona me puso el sombrero seleccionador.  
  
Por un rato dudo en que casa me colocaría. Yo le pedía que en Hufflepuff no. La vecina me había contado que esa era la peor casa de Hogwarts. Y me impresione cuando el sombrero me mando a Slytherin!. Nunca antes había comido un banquete tan exquisito como el de hoy. La sala común que es preciosísima estuvo de fiesta. Y la recamara que me toco compartir con otros 4 alumnos de slytherin están muy cómodas. Mañana comienzan las clases, estoy ansioso por recibirlas!.  
  
Esto es todo por hoy Anthony.  
  
Hasta mañana.  
  
~ 3 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Querido Anthony:  
  
¡Las clases han sido estupendas!. Nos ha tocado Encantamientos, Pociones, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Fue Espectacular. En encantamientos vimos como transformar un sapo en rata. Aunque ninguno lo logro fue sorprendente ver cuando la Profesora lo hizo. Encantamientos aprendimos el hechizo para hacer levitar las cosas. Pociones estuvo fenomenal con el profesor Vladimir, nos enseño la Poción anti-barros, y que decir de Defensa contra las artes oscuras! Que miedo. Por lo que nos dijo la Profesor Vledsheska, tendremos que cuidarnos mucho por lo que esta aconteciendo en el mundo mágico.  
  
Todo estuvo fenomenal, aunque temo decirte que la mayoría de los Slytherins pues no se parecen nada a mi, solo se burlan dicen cosas etc. Creo que yo no debería de pertenecer aquí aunque supuestamente el sombrero seleccionador no se equivoca, quizás se equivoco conmigo. Tengo miedo a no hacer amigos, hasta ahora solo he platicado con Greenward, pero... no fue mucho de mi agrado.  
  
~ 5 de Septiembre de 1971 ~  
  
Oh Anthony han aparecido unos tipejos que me están volviendo loco, no dejan de molestarme, me tienen harto, cada que me ven me golpean o me dicen cosas.  
  
En realidad molestan a todos, pero en especial a mi.  
  
ya tienen su grupito formado, ya todos parecen que tienen a sus amigos menos yo. Casi nadie quiere platicar conmigo de mi casa. Espero que encuentre un amigo pronto, además de a ti.  
  
~ 8 de Septiembre de 1971 ~  
  
Ya todos tienen formados sus grupitos. Todos ya tienen amigos. Y yo sigo sin encontrarlos. Creo que no debería de pertenecer a Slytherin! Yo no soy como ellos. Estuve pensando en que quizás yo debería de ser Hufflepuff, pero le pedí al sombrero que en Hufflepuff no y me mando aca. Oh me arrepiento de haberle dicho eso al sombrero. Con ganas de regresar el tiempo. O que me volvieran a seleccionar pero eso es imposible y ahora tendré que estar aquí 7 años. 7 años largos. Que fastidio ¿no crees? No me vas a creer Anthony, pero a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no haber recibido mi carta y vivir con mi familia. Al menos ahí tenia a Jenny y me podía encerrar en mi cuarto para que no me molestaran mis papas. Pero aquí estoy solo, completamente solo. esos tipejos que se hacen llamar los merodeadores no me dejan en paz, se la pasan acosándome, burlándose de mi. Golpeadome y no me puedo desaparecer de ellos. Por todos lados están. Con ganas de que aquí hubiera clases de karate para partirles la cara y me dejen de molestar, o tan siquiera encontrara un amigo con quien refugiarme o que me defendiera. ¿Qué es lo que tengo?  
  
~ 10 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Hoy me tocaron Pociones dobles con los de griffindor. Otra vez me encontré con esos malditos que se la pasan molestándome. En especial dos. Los otros dos son mas tranquilos. Pero el james ese y el Black ese no dejan de fastidiarme. Al menos encontré a una niña de Gryffindor muy linda. Tengo que confesártelo Anthony, me gusta esa niña, es algo pelirroja y pecosita. Aunque al parecer los Gryffindor no se llevan nada bien con los Slytherin. Así que dudo que algún día me haga caso, pero lo intentare algún día. Cuando tenga la valentía y el coraje suficiente. Y quizás ese mismo día me le enfrente a los Merodeadores esos.  
  
Por lo demás, nada interesante, como diario solo clases.  
  
~ 12 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Ayer me perdí cuando iba a la clase de transformaciones. Gracias a dios no me encontré a esos "chicos fastidio". Llegue tarde y el profesor me regaño y me quito 50 puntos a Slytherin. Ahora todos me odian por perjudicar a la casa en vez de ayudarla. Ahora todos me dicen que soy un lelo y un inservible. ¿Será solo casualidad que mi padre me diga lo mismo? Prefiero ni pensarlo.  
  
~ 15 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
¡No dejan de burlarse de mi esos cretinos! Ya estoy harto. No dejan de molestarme con mi nariz, con mi pelo, con mi estupidez, con mi tamaño ¡con todo! Ya me quiero regresar a casa. O no, mejor, ya quiero ir a otro lugar lejos de mis padres, lejos de los merodeadores! Lejos de aquí!! Anthony. Ay mi vida es un desastre, no sirvo. Quiero desaparecer ya.  
  
Esto es un martirio.  
  
~ 18 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
No se que hacer, estoy desesperado. Hoy no fui a ninguna clase. Me refugie en los baños y no pare de llorar. Es terrible, estoy viviendo un infierno.  
  
Apenas ayer Black le agarro el trasero a Lem, y me cacheteo pensando que fui yo. ¿Qué puedo hacer Anthony para cambiar mi vida? ¿Cómo puedo despertar de esta pesadilla? ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para ya no sufrir?  
  
~ 21 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Estoy solo. Quiero morir.  
  
~ 23 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Anthony:  
  
Tu sabes como he sufrido, pero tengo que seguir adelante. Tengo que ser optimista y luchar por ser feliz.  
  
Asi que tratare de olvidar todas mis tristezas. Todo lo que me hacen esos patanes de los merodeadores y te contare:  
  
Hoy hubo clase de vuelo. No resulte muy bueno para la escoba. Casi nadie en realidad, exceptuando a Greenhook que ya había practicado antes. Y el resto del día fue igual que siempre, clases, aburrición, fastidio y comida.  
  
~ 27 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Estos días no ha habido nada interesante, como siempre, excepto hoy. Que no me pude resistir y le di su buen merecido al mierda de James. Oh estoy orgulloso de mi, aunque solo fue un golpe en la nariz y otros 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, pero no me importa. Descargue mi furia y ahora se tendrá que pensar dos veces si molestarme o no. Los puntos pues ni hablar, todos casi me matan porque dicen que lo que ellos ganan yo lo pierdo, pero no me importa. Y aunque me duele perderlos, pues yo daria otros 50 puntitos por un golpe en la cara a Black.  
  
~ 29 de Septiembre de 1970 ~  
  
Hoy fue un día de mucha lluvia. Jaja en realidad eso fue lo único interesante hoy. Estoy muy aburrido y no tengo sueño. Con ganas de que pudieras hablar para que me platicaras o al menos me contaras un chiste. Bueno... La vida continua.  
  
Hasta Luego. 


End file.
